1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grafted seedling producing device for cutting a seedling to graft a stock and a scion in a grafted seedling processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-7033, there has been known an apparatus as a grafted seedling processing apparatus, which is configured in such a manner that left and right cutting processing units are arranged in the middle of conveying trips of left and right conveying arms, respectively, in which the left and right conveying arms make rotations to convey a seedling to be used as a stock and a seedling to be used as a scion held at side supply bases that serve as seedling receiving holders respectively arranged at the left and the right sides to a joining unit at the center and configured to operate in such a manner that a rotating cutter operates at each of the cutting processing units when the seedling reaches the cutting processing unit by the conveying arm.
In the cutting processing unit, it is possible to set a distance from the conveying arm, a position of height of a cutting plane, and an inclination angle of the cutting plane by adjusting a trajectory of the rotating cutter for each of the stock and the scion. Therefore, it is possible to perform full automatic grafted seedling processing by cutting embryonic stems of the seedlings respectively held at the left and right conveying arms at positions close to binding edges and joining the seedlings with a clip after aligning both cutting planes at the joining unit at a subsequent stage.
However, even though the trajectory of the rotating cutter of the cutting processing unit is adjusted in a fine manner for each of the stock and the scion, there has been a problem that both cutting planes are not tightly joined with each other when joining the stock and the scion because the cutting planes are unstable, which causes a joining failure of the grafted seedling.